Super Smash Bros. Clash
Super Smash Bros. Clash is a 12 players game and the following the alpha phase of development Other Misc. Starter and Unlockable Characters Veterans *Mario (Starter) *Luigi (Starter) *Princess Peach (Starter) *Dr. Mario (Unlockable) *Princess Rosalina (Starter) *Toad (Starter) *Wario (Starter) *Waluigi (Starter) *Donkey Kong (Starter) *Diddy Kong (Starter) *Link (Starter) *Princess Zelda (Starter) *Sheik (Starter) *Young Link (Unlockable) *Ganondorf (Unlockable) *Toon Link (Starter) *Sumas (Starter) *Zero Suit Sumas (Starter) *Captian Falcon (Starter) *Ness (Starter) *Lucas (Unlockable) *Yoshi (Starter) *Kirby (Starter) *Meta Knight (Starter) *Bandana Dee (Starter) *King Dedede (Starter) *Fox Mcloud (Starter) *Falco Lombradi (Unlockable) *Wolf O Donnel (Unlockable) *Krystal (Starter) *Pikachu (Starter) *Jigglypuff (Starter) *Pichu (Unlockable) *Mewtwo (Unlockable) *Lucario (Unlockable) *Pit (Starter) *Palutena (Starter) *Dark Pit (Unlockable) *Marth (Starter) *Ike (Starter) *Robin Male/Female (Starter) *Lucina (Unlockable) *Roy (Unlockable) *Corrin Male/Female (Starter) *Ice Climbers (Starter) *Olimar (Starter) *Alph (Unlockable) *Bayonetta (Starter) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Starter) *Tails the Miles Fox Power (Starter) *Knuckles the Echidna (Unlockable) *Super Sonic the Hedgehog (Unockable) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Crash Bandicoot (Starter) *Pac-Man (Starter) *Rayman (Starter) *Mega Man (Starter) *Mega Man X (Unlockable) *Zero (Unlockable) *Cloud (Unlockable) *Crono (Unlockable) *Mr. Game & Watch (Unlockable) *R.O.B. (Unlockable) *Wii Fit Trainer Male/Female (Starter) *Mr. Incredible (Unlockable) *Black Mage (Unlockable) *InuYesha (Unlockable) *Goku (Starter) *Naruto (Starter) *Luffy (Starter) *Issac (Starter) *Ichigo (Sterter) *Ryu (Starter) *Sora (Starter) *Lloyd (Starter) *Ristar (Starter) *Shulk (Unlockable) *Chibi-Robo (Starter) *Saki (Starter) *Bomberman (Unlockable) *Little Mac (Starter) *Blade the Swordman Hedgehog (Starter) *Blue the Swordman Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Duck Hunt Dog (Unlockable) Newcomers *Aladdin (Starter) *Princess Jasmine (Starter) *Jafar (Unlockable) *Mulan (Starter) *Amy Rose (Unlockable) *Cream the Rabbit (Unlockable) *Rouge the Bat (Unlockable) *Blaze the Cat (Unlockable) *Riku (Starter) *Roxas (Unlockable) *Dracula (Starter) *Baby Mario (Starter) *Baby Luigi (Starter) *Dixie Kong (Starter) *Funky Kong (Starter) *Princess Daisy (Starter) *Birdo (Starter) *Toadette (Starter) *NES Mario (Starter) *Paper Mario (Starter) *Paper Luigi (Unlockable) *Paper Peach (Starter) *Banjo-Kazooie (Unlockable) *Leonardo (Starter) *Donatello (Starter) *Raphael (Starter) *Michelangelo (Starter) *Pocahontas (Starter) *Coco Bandicoot (Starter) *Luke Skywalker (Unlockable) *Dog (Starter) *Tom Cat (Starter) *Jerry Mouse (Starter) *Nibbles (Starter) *Quacker (Starter) *Spike (Starter) *Tyke (Starter) *Butch (Unlockable) *Lion (Unlockable) *Eagle (Unlockable) *Robot Cat (Unlockable) *Monster Jerry (Unlockable) *Baby Wario (Unlockable) *Baby Waluigi (Unlockable) *Timon (Starter) *Pumbaa (Starter) *Espio (Unlockable) *Mighty (Unlockable) *Jimmy Newtron (Starter) *Spyro (Starter) *SpongeBob SqaurePants (Unlockable) *Patrick Star (Unlockable) *Sandy Cheeks (Unlockable) *Squidward Tentacles (Unlockable) *Danny Phantom (Unlockable) *Sam Manson (Unlockable) *Tunker Foley (Starter) *Timmy Turner (Unlockable) *Dudley Puppy (Starter) *Tak (Starter) *Jennry Wakeman (Starter) *Shrek (Starter) *Donkey (Starter) *Puss in Boots (Unlockable) *Baby Peach (Starter) *Baby Dasiy (Starter) *Baby Rosalina (Unlockable) *Conker the Squrrel (Starter) *Robo Ninja (Unlockable) *Rock Lee (Starter) *Woody (Unlockable) *Jessie (Unlockable) *Buzz Lightyear (Unlockable) *Larry Boy (Unlockable) *Thingama Bob (Unlockable) *Spikeman (Unlockable) *Young Simba (Starter) *Young Nala (Starter) *Young Kiara (Starter) *Young Kovu (Starter) *Kion (Unlockable) *Shenzi (Starter) *Banzai (Starter) *Ed (Starter) *Janja (Unlockable) *Vegeta (Unlockable) *Sasuke (Starter) *Silver the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Super Shadow the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Tinkal (Unlockable) *Fievel Mousekewitz (Starter) *Ruby (Unlockable) *Dora (Unlockable) *Boots (Unlockable) *Swiper (Unlockable) *Princess Dora (Unlockable) *Baby Jaguar (Unlockable) *Blue (Unlockable) *Pixel (Unlockable) *Sportacus (Unlockable) *Cowboy Pablo (Unlockable) *Tyrone (Unlockable) *Uniqua (Unlockable) *Pinocchio (Starter) *Azael (Starter) *Rukia Kuchiki (Unlockable) *Prince Nutcracker (Starter) *Elastigirl (Unlockable) *Mowgli (Starter) Other Character Follow and Control by the Fighters *Aku Aku (Starter) *Polar (Starter) *Pura (Starter) *Baby T-Rexy (Starter) Assist Trophy *Dr. Eggman *The Crash Helmet *Paper Bowser *Mirty *Tinker Bell *Zim *Dr. Weight *Roger Radcliffe *Sold Snake *Toon Mario *Wallace *Proto Man *Mr. Blik *Dr. Applecheek *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Vogue *Hummer Bro *King K. Rool *Melman *Doctor. Neo Cortox *GIR *Amigo *Light Yagami *Mavis *Gingy *Peter Pan *Diego *Rocko *Sephanie *Koopaling Jrs. *Viewtiful Joe *Ash Ketchum Pokemon Trainer *Louie *Stimpy J. Cat *Werewolf Shaggy Rogers *Lampwrick *Mii Gunner *Fix-It Felix *White Mage *Robin *Starfy *Mii Brawler *Gloria *Excitebike *Mother Brain *Gromit *Rambi *Starman *Lakitu and Spike *Mumbo Jumbo *Krillin *Metroid *Dillon *Alex *Peter Pan *S-Cape *Mother Dragon *Phoenix Wright *Mii Swordfighter *El Tigre Manny Rivera *Wreck-It Ralph *Petey Piranha Poke Ball *Venuivysaur *Charizard *Squirtle *Meowth *Snivy *Porygon *Porygon2 *Porygon-Z *Mew *Celebi *Bellossorm *Delibird *MissingNo. *Goldilnmagikarp *Weezing *Metagross *Chik *Electrode *Greninja Battle Card *Genie *Stitch *Jack Skellington *Meeko *Bambi *Chicken Little *Scamp *Robin Hood *Mushu *Dumbo *Iago *Zazu Items *Smash Ball *Master Ball *Poke Ball *Smoke Ball *Assist Trophy *Battle Card *Beam Sword *Capsule *Fan *Star Rod *Home-Run Bat *Beam Rod *Lip's Stick *Cucco *Mr. Saturn *Crate *Barrel *Food *Bug *Incent *Egg *Maxim Tomato *Heart Contaier *Fairy Bottle *E-Tank *Beehive *Pasrol Umbrella *TNT Crate *Nitro Crate *Super Leaf *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Green Shell *Red Shell *Yellow Shell *Blue Shell *Pow Block *Ban Block *Ray Gun *Super Scoop *Warp Star *Timer *Lightingbot *Bumper *Flipper *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Motion Sencer Bomb *Gooey Bomb *Smart Bomb *Bob-Bomb *Deku Nut *Soccer Ball *Basket Ball *Golf Ball *Bowling Ball *Baseball *Tennis Ball *Football *Dodgeball *Super Star *Bunnyrabbit Earshood *Drill *Firework *Cracker Launcher *Team Healer *Metal Box *Vinish Box *Feather Wing Box *Trophys *CDs *Stickers *Freezie *Unira *Pitfall *Exploding Tag *Blast Box *Party Ball *Daybreak *Magic Ring *Dragoon Stages *Battlefield *Big Battlefield *Final Destiation *Metal Cavern 64 *Waiting Room *Tutorial Kirby Test Beta unlockable *Omega Form *Peach's Castle 64 *Luigi's Mansion *Paper Mario 3DS *Delfino Plaze Brawl *Daisy Cruise *Galaxy Tours SSF2 *3D Land of Golden Plains 3DS unlockable *Baby Park *Mario Circuit Brawl unlockable *Mushroom Kingdom 64 *Mushroom Kingdom ll Melee *Mushroom Kingdom III SSF2 unlockable *Mario Bros. Brawl *Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi *Super Mario Maker U *WarioWare, Inc Brawl/SSF2 *WaluigiWare Pinball Gamer *Emerald Cave SSF2 *Ckongo Deep Jungle Hijinx Rainjapes *Pride Lands *75m Brawl *Skyloftward Voyage *Temple of Time *Hyrule Castle 64 *Great Bay Melee *Hyrule Temple Melee *Pirate Ship Brawl *Clock Town SSF2 unlockable *Hylian Skies *Planet Zebes Bristar Depths *Nonfair Brawl *Phase 8 SSF2 *Big Sand Ocean Blue *Mute Port Town Aero Dive City *Saturn Vally SSF2 *New Pork Onett City *Devil's Market Machine *Fourside Melee *Magicant 3DS *Yoshi's Island 64 *Yoshi's Story Melee unlockable *Dream Land 64 *Green Greens Melee *Fountain of Dreams Melee *Mirror Rainbow Route Chamber *Halberd Brawl *Coneria Sector Z *Meteo Campaigns SSF2 *Pokemon Colosseum Stadium *Silph Co. SSF2 *Saffron City 64 *Poke Floats Melee *Spear Pillar Brawl *Lake of Rage SSF2 *Castle Saige Brawl *Flat Zone+X2 unlockable *Skyworld Brawl *Palutena's Temple U *Green Windy Hill Zone *Casino Night Zone SSF2 *Sky Emerald Sanctuary Zone unlockable *Summit Brawl *Chaos Shrine SSF2 *Lunar Core SSF2 *Agrabah Tibet *Spiral Mountain unlockable *Twilight Town SSF2 *Castle Skull Fortress Wily *Central Highway SSF2 *Deepest Forest unlockable *Hanenbow [Brawl[ *Pac-Mazeland *Tower of Salvation SSF2 *Shadow Moses Island *Icicle Rumble Mountain Falls *Bomb Factory SSF2 unlockable *Dracula's Castle SSF2 *Gaur Plain U *Nintendo WiiWare U Switch 64 unlockable *Venus Lighthouse *Rainbow Spirit Train Road *Steel Diver SSF2 *Nintendo 2 3DSi Lite *Blue's Neighborhood unlockable *Living Room 3DS *Desk SSF2 *African Egypt Babylon *Hueco Mundo SSF2 *Hidden Leaf Village SSF2 *Final Valley SSF2 *Gangplank Galleon *Planet Namek SSF2 *World Tournament SSF2 *Sanity Wrath of Time Twist Warp *Wii Fit Studio U *Bumblyburg *Western Desert *Lazytown Village *Animal Rescue Santer unlockable *Ballon Fighter 3DS *Find Mii 3DS *Dora's Big City *Backyard unlockable *Miiverse U *Boxing Ring U *Swamp *Bikini Bottom *PictoChat 1&2 Brawl/3DS *World Land *Tortimer Town and City *Smashville Brawl *Duck Hunt U unlockable *Migder U/3DS *Suzaku Castle U/3DS *Umbra Clock Town U *Tomodachi Life 3DS *Wrecking Crew U *Pilotwings U *Wuhu Island U Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Category:Super smash bros spoofs